The present invention relates generally to the Internet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for voice access to Internet-based information.
The Internet has developed into a medium by which a person using a computer connected to the Internet can access a virtually limitless amount of information. The ability to access information via the Internet can be provided in a variety of different ways. Sometimes information is provided by Internet search engines, which typically search the Internet for key words or phrases and then provide a list of web sites which include the search words or phrases in the web page, such as, its text or embedded identifiers (e.g., metatags). Information is also accessible via the Internet by individual web sites. Individual web sites provide a wide variety of information and services which are both time-critical and not time dependent.
Unfortunately, while the Internet provides users with the potential to access a tremendous amount of information, finding useful Internet-based information is often time-consuming and cumbersome. Further, it is difficult to find and compare the same information available at multiple individual web sites because the same information can be organized in many different ways, described in many different forms, and changed at many different times. Added to these inherent difficulties with the Internet is the simple fact that a person cannot access the information available on the Internet without having a computer or other such electronic device which is connected to the Internet via an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Furthermore, to effectively find desired Internet-based information, a person must learn how to locate information via the Internet. As such, persons without computers, people without connections to ISPs, people without appropriate software, and people without experience or training on use of the Internet are limited from access to Internet-based information. These factors contribute to reasons why industry experts estimate that by the end of 1999, only 30% of the United States population has ever accessed the Internet, or xe2x80x9csurfed the web.xe2x80x9d (Statistics from Forrester Research, October 1999).
Hence, it is desirable to provide a system and method by which people can access Internet-based information without directly using a computer, having a personal ISP connection, or gaining experience or training on use of the Internet. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method which allows people to obtain Internet-based information using convenient and readily available means, such as, by way of voice over a public telephone.
Many challenges have heretofore made such a system and method impossible. For example, people using such a system and method would want to have the information quickly or, at least, within some tolerable amount of time. Such speed is difficult. Even with conventionally high speed computers and fast communication connections, the delay required to access the Internet has made many people call it the xe2x80x9cworld wide waitxe2x80x9d instead of the world wide web. Another challenge to such a system and method is the recognition of voice communications. Conventional voice recognition technology is slow and inaccurate. Convenient and meaningful access to Internet-based information by voice would require simple, quick, and accurate voice recognition. Yet another challenge to such a system and method is how to provide free access to Internet-based information while financially supporting the service. Conventional advertising on the Internet requires the ability to see advertising information, such as xe2x80x9cbannersxe2x80x9d, and make some manual selection, such as xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d the banner, to get more information on the advertised product or service.
Therefore, in addition to the above-mentioned capabilities, it is desirable to provide a system and method by which people can gain quick and accurate voice access to Internet-based information free of charge. It is further desirable to provide a system and method by which people can access a wide variety of Internet-based information by calling one telephone number.
One aspect of an embodiment of the invention is a method of providing voice access to Internet-based information and services. The method includes receiving a signal indicating a communication connection request in which the communication connection request is initiated by a user of a communication apparatus, establishing a communication connection with the communication apparatus of the user, receiving voice information from the user, and communicating voice information responsive to the voice information received from the user. The responsive voice information includes Internet-based information.
Briefly, another aspect of an embodiment of the invention is a unitary voice portal to the Internet providing access to a wide variety of information and services available over the Internet. The voice portal includes a user interface, at least one database, and an update engine. The user interface coordinates voice communications with a user. The database is coupled to the user interface and stores information regarding users and Internet-based information. The update engine is coupled to the database and is in communication with the Internet and provides updated Internet-based information.
Briefly, another aspect of an embodiment of the invention is a system for providing voice access to Internet-based information and services. The system includes means for receiving a signal indicating a communication connection request, means for establishing a communication connection with the user, means for communicating information by voice to the user, means for receiving voice information from the user, and means for communicating voice information responsive to the voice information received from the user. The responsive voice information includes Internet-based information obtained from sources via the Internet.
Briefly, another aspect of an embodiment of the invention is a computer program product comprising computer readable program code for providing voice access to Internet-based information and services. The program code in the computer program product includes, first computer readable program code for receiving a signal indicating a communication connection request in which the communication connection request is initiated by a user of a communication apparatus, a second computer readable program code for establishing a communication connection with the communication apparatus of the user, a third computer readable program code for communicating information by voice to the user, a fourth computer readable program code for receiving voice information from the user, and a fifth computer readable code for communicating voice information responsive to the voice information received from the user. The responsive voice information includes Internet-based information which is information obtained from sources via the Internet.
Briefly, another aspect of an embodiment of the invention is a voice portal including a user interface and a database. The user interface coordinates voice communications with a user. The voice communications include Internet-based information.
Other features and advantages of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.